Meia-Noite em Paris
by AnaPhantomhive
Summary: Haruka Nanami viaja a Paris com sua melhor amiga, Tomochika Shibuya que foi visitar o namorado, Ittoki Otoya, ela conhece rapazes encantadores que pedem para ela escolher apenas um até a 00:00, porém a garota conhece outro rapaz quando sai para tomar uma


**Hello, babies, eu acabei de terminar de assistir a primeira temporada de Uta No Prince-Sama, a segunda vou assistir depois, por essa razão, os personagens desta historia serão os seis membros da Starish, a Tomochika e a Haruka, pelo que eu vi, na segunda temporada, a entrada de Cecil na Starish, mas ele não ira aparecer nessa história ;D.**

**Essa história não tem nada a ver com o filme de mesmo nome, ok?**

**...**

**Meia-Noite em Paris**

Haruka Nanami esta indo para paris com sua melhor amiga, Tomochika Shibuya, cujo o namorado, Otoya Ittoki mora em Paris.

- Amiga, porque você não arruma um namorado em Paris?

- Namorado?

- Sim, séria ótimo, afinal eu já tenho um e...

- Eu não estou pensando nisso

- Seria legal você arrumar um namorado, poderíamos sair em casal

- Encontro duplo? Isso não funciona, aliás eu não sei como você e o Otoya mantem sua relação, afinal você mora na Inglaterra e ele na França...

- Eu tenho meus truques

- Sei...

- Não reclame se eu te abandonar em Paris para ficar com o Otoya

- Ok, ok...

Depois de algumas horas, elas chegaram, Tomochika saiu correndo do avião para abraçar o namorado que a esperava no aeroporto, a garota estava muito feliz por rencontrar ele, o casal só se via pela internet.

- Ai, amor, que saudade de vocês!

- Você falou comigo ontem

- Pela internet, não conta

- Acho que eu estou no vácuo – Diz Haruka

- Amiga, vai passear

- Ok, vou conhecer melhor a cidade

Haruka foi passear, mas acabou esbarrando em um rapaz, ela se desculpou e ele disse:

- Cuidado, ovelhinha

- Quem é você?

- Sou Ren Jinguji

- Muito prazer sou Haruka Nanami

- O Prazer é todo meu, amada.

- Vamos, Ren – chama um rapaz que possui cabelos azuis

- Venha conhecer uma garota linda, Masato

Masato Hijirikawa vai conhecer Haruka, que estava corada com o comentário de Ren, os dois rapazes estavam impressionados com a beleza da garota, eles levaram ela para comer algo.

- Rapazes, muito obrigado, mas eu preciso ir...

- Precisa ir mesmo? – Pergunta o galanteador, Ren

- Sim, preciso ir até a casa do namorada da minha amiga, vou ficar lá por uma semana

- Quem é o namorado da sua amiga?

- Ittoki Otoya

- Nós o conhecemos, podemos te levar a casa dele, se você quiser...

- Claro, eu adoraria

Os dois rapazes levam a Nanami até a casa de Otoya, porém ao chegar lá, eles vem o casal se beijando e Ren diz:

- Desculpe atrapalhar, o momento, mas viemos trazer sua amiga de volta.

- Ah, Haruka, vejo que já conheceu meus amigos.

- Amor, você não me disse que tinha amigos tão bonitos.

- E você, Ittoki, não nós disse que tinha uma amiga bonita...

- Eles estão falando de você, Haruka

- A amiga não é minha, é sim da minha namorada.

- Tanto faz...

- Bom, Haruka, porque você não sai com esses dois gatos, e me deixa aproveitar o tempo que eu tenho com o Ittoki-kun

- Porque não saímos todos juntos? E Por favor, Tomo-chan não chame meus amigos de gato na minha frente, se eu não fico com ciúmes .

- Ciumento...

O grupo vai passear, mas Haruka acaba se perdendo deles e é encontrada por um rapaz que usa óculos.

- Está perdida?

- Sim, me perdi dos meus amigos.

- Eu posso te ajudar

- Mesmo? Quem é você?

- Sou Natsuki Shinomiya, estou à procura de um amigo meu, que vive fugindo de mim.

- Sou Haruka Nanami, muito prazer, Shinomiya-san

- Vamos

Natsuki e Haruka começam a andar, enquanto isso...

- Gente, onde está a Haruka? – Pergunta Tomochika

- Ela deve ter se perdido, vamos encontrar ela.

E assim o grupo vai à procura da garota, que continua com Natsuki, o rapaz pergunta há um amigo se ele viu quem ele estava procurando, seu amigo era Tokiya Ichinose.

- Não, eu não vi o Syo, Natsuki – Diz Tokiya

- Ok, ah, essa é a Haruka

- Ela é uma garota muito bonita

- Obrigado, Ichinose-san

Tokiya se juntou a Haruka e a Natsuki e alguns minutos depois, eles encontraram o grupo, todos foram almoçar juntos e há noite, os rapazes que Haruka conhecem pedem para conversar com ela.

- O Que foi, Rapazes?

- Haruka, você terá que escolher apenas um de nós...- Diz Ren

- Todos nós gostamos de você, mas só um pode te amar e ficar com você

- Garotos, eu...todos vocês são maravilhosos, eu não sei qual escolher

- Você tem até a meia-noite para tomar sua decisão

- Ok

Haruka vai falar com a amiga sobre o que acaba de acontecer e ela diz:

- Haru-chan, siga seu coração, um deles com certeza te fará feliz

- Eu não sei...

- Vá tomar um ar na rua, e tome uma decisão

- Ok, Tomo-chan

Haruka se vestiu, estava nevando e foi até o local onde se encontrava a Torre Eiffel, sentou se em um banco que havia lá e um rapaz se aproximou dela.

- O Que aconteceu, garota?

- Quem é você?

- Syo Kurusu

- Syo? Você deve ser o amigo que o Natsuki está procurando...

- Sim, aquele doido, vive no meu pé.

- Essa neve é tão bonita.

- Você não é daqui, né?

- Não...

- Vamos, eu vou te levar para jantar

- Claro

Os dois vão jantar, a garota estava se divertindo muito ao lado do loiro que parecia realmente gostar dela, as horas se pasarram.

- Que horas são? – a garota perguntou

- 23:50, porque?

- Vem aqui

Os dois voltaram a Torre Eiffel, levaram nove minutos para chegar lá e o garoto disse:

- Agora são 23:59

A garota esperou até dar 00:00 e beijou o loiro, que retribui docemente, ela levou Syo para casa de Ittoki e foi falar com os rapazes.

- Rapazes, eu já escolhi

- Então quem é?

- Nenhum de vocês, eu conheci alguém por quem me apaixonei

- Como você se apaixonou em uma noite?

- Eu que perguntou para vocês, como vocês se apaixonaram por mim em um dia?

- Quem é o sortudo.

- Syo – Haruka chamou o rapaz

- O Que foi, meu amor?

- Você escolheu o Syo?

- Sim, por que eu o amo

- Eu também te amo, minha princesa

- Syo, eu vou te matar – Diz Satsuki

- Coloquem o óculos nele, rápido

Ren colocou o óculos em Natsuki e assim foi a história da escolha de Haruka.

...

**Uma fanfic do meu casal preferido de UtaPri, Syo e Haruka com uma pitada do terceiro, Otoya e Tomochika.**

**Kisses, AnaKido**


End file.
